


Reflexia

by Apollynos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P South Italy (Hetalia), 2P Spain (Hetalia), Alternate Universe, Hetalia & 2P Hetalia, Horror, M/M, Mild Smut, Paranormal, mirror ritual, reflexia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: "Why do we look in the mirror? They always shows a wrong picture of us." - © Gerrit Donat*Somehow we all managed it to step over things which are connected with a paranormal level; So is Arthur Kirkland who came over the "Reflexia" Ritual - The second world behind the mirrors..





	Reflexia

Three o'clock.  
The screen of the mobile phone brightened up and a loud melody began to play.

Half asleep, Arthur groped for the noisy object and closed the alarm with the swipe of his finger across the display.  
Tired, he rubbed over his eyes and lazily looked arounf in the dark room, he unlocked his mobile phone to check the time on it.

He had purposely set his alarm so early, because he had something planned today; Something for which he should be as exhausted and tired as possible.

And he seemed to have fulfilled this requirement succesfully.

Slowly he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, picking up his cell phone as a torch and leaving his bedroom, he closed the door behind him and heading into his living room. The room in which a large old decorated mirror stand.

An heirloom from his grandmother.

Arthur put his phone aside and went over to the mirror, he sat down in front of it and looked at his reflection in the dark.

His blond hair stand uo chaotic from his head, his dark circles under his eyes were now even stronger and his green eyes looked tiredly past at him.

"Show me what's beyond," Arthur said quiet, repeating those words two more times as he continued to watch his powerless self in the mirror.

Curious to see if this ritual would really work. For now he is a little sceptic.

Time passed by and patiently he still looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't blinked yet, but he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier eith every second - Until ... His eyes widened in surprise, his reflection had moved his head into another direction, while he still looked straight at himself! 

And he was sure that this was no illusion.

He grinned over both ears and was inwardly pleased that the ritual apparently worked, but before he would succumb to his euphoria, he waited a bit longer, hoping his reflection would talk or somehow continue to make themselves felt differently.

"Did you call for me?" His mirror image finally asked him and the voice hurts a bit in Arthur's ears - it was like a scratching of thousands nails over the glass.

But Arthur finally nodded as a response.

"Why mortal?" The mirror image asked him.

"I ... was curious if there really is such a thing as a mirror world, I strongly believe in paranormal things you know," Arthur somehow try to explain himself halfway understandable, even though he realized for himself that this must be an absolutely stupid statement.

The reflection, however, nodded understandingly.

"So you knew about the risks your curiosity brought with you, am I right?"

"Yes, I knew and I was ... or willing to take it on myself, if something would go wrong."

The reflection now grinned a little.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm honestly quite happy that you have called me, so I can move fairly freely without being too caught up in my lonely, dreary own nightmare world. I thank you for this, Arthur."

Arthur smiled in relief and he made himself a little more comfortable; Seeing and hearing that his reflection did not mean any harm from him, relaxing him a bit.   
But perhaps this naive believe just made him too reckless with this still dangerous ritual.

"It means in the ritual I can also ask the Reflexia questions, because you can look into every mirror and wander around, right?" Arthur finally asked with a low hope in his voice.

"Yes that is true. I am a restless creature that roams around and saw a lot," his reflection smiled at him.

Arthur was much more likely to hear the voice now that it didn't sound so awful anymore.

"Interesting," Arthur mumbled more to himself than to his reflexia.

"Do you want to know something specific?", his reflexia asked curiously.

"Perhaps."

"What is it?"

"I ... Hmm, just wanted to know what ... my crush does in the evening, when we are no longer at work together and separate our ways into our private lifes.."

He felt stupid at the moment, but he just had to ask that...

"Who is your crush?"

"Francis Bonnefoy."

His reflexia smiled a little. He often seemed to have heard many things through the mirrors.

"Francis so ...", he repeated the name and looked at his fingers: "Hm, let me think ... Otherwise, even better, I can show you if you want?"

Arthur listened and thought about it.

He would loved it to go unnoticed with the Reflexia through the mirrors and see what Francis did so, he just wanted to make sure so he doesn't get to be too disappointed if he asked Francis to go out on a date.   
Arthur knew next to nothing about the Frenchman, his relationships and his private life, because of the fact that the two worked in different departments, so they saw each other at most in the breaks and after work - depending on their shift.

His reflexia reached with his glass hand through the glass of the mirror and handed it to Arthur, looking encouragingly at him. The Brit swallowed and thought about that, his heart bumpinbhard against in his throat, but finally he give in to his curiosity.   
He reached for the hand of his Reflexia and let himself be drawn into the mirror.

Right into his ruin.

The reflexia pulled Arthur into the mirror world and he himself slipped out of that mirror into the real world. He tapped off his clothes and put his hands on his hips, breathing deeply into the air of freedom in Arthur's apartment.

A knock eventually caused the reflexia to turn around.   
Arthur looked at him helplessly from the mirror, knocking against the glass wall - but both knew that won't help him.

The reflexia leaned close to him in front of the glass plate and shook his head in amusement.

"You stupid naive humans, did you really believe we Reflexia are your spionage-gurus? We also want to have a safe and carefree life as you live it and yet we are doomed to wander lonely and restless through the mirror worlds, without supervision on warm, safe light, just to get a chance to come out a little closer to your world with those stupid Rituals!"   
He paused and his lips twisted into a crooked grin and exposing sharp teeth. "And yet it sometimes only needs inquisitive and reckless people like you are to finally let us deserve free wanderings.Thank you for your trust and I will try to cherish your life here."

Arthur's tap against the glass became more and more panicked as he saw the reflexia turn away from him and take the blanket off the sofa to hang the mirror before he turned away with an evil laugh.

As of today, the Reflexia would take Arthur's place and Arthur would take that of his Reflexias - Oliver. Lonely, he was now damned to wander around in the nightmare mirror world and eventually find a solution to his condition, but until then there would still be a long way to go, hoping that Oliver would do no harm or trouble in his real life.


End file.
